Will You?
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Just a short little twoshot of fluff and humor. M/G as always!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds!

I know it's been forever since I've posted anything. I actually have three other stories that I've started, but aren't finished yet. Unfortunately I haven't had a lot of time to write and when I do I can't seem to finish them. I was able to write this little twoshot up in the middle of the night though and thought I'd go ahead and post it. It's pure fluff and humor. Enjoy!

* * *

"Baby girl, are you just gonna leave me hangin'?" Morgan asked with just the slightest trace of nervousness lacing his voice even as he grinned up at her. "Well, what do you say, baby?" He asked again as he reached up to gently swipe away the tear that had leaked out of Penelope's deep, emotion filled eyes that were currently staring at him with a mixture of shock and joy.

In the next second Penelope managed to close her mouth for a second before her lips turned upwards into grin that made her whole persona seem as if it was glowing. Then she was laughing. At him? Had his simple question caused her to lose what sanity she still had?

"That's not an answer." Derek stated, his smile beginning to fade slowly and his nervousness increasing with each passing moment.

"Well, what type of answer do you expect for such a stupid question?" Penelope replied when she was able to stop laughing. She was still beaming even with tears still making their way down her cheeks.

Now he was just confused. Something this woman in front of him seemed to be able to do far too easily. But then, suddenly, he understood. Like someone had switched the light on in his head and chased away all those negative thoughts and self doubt that had clouded his mind. His grin returned and he found himself releasing a relieved chuckle and shaking his head.

"Of course I will, you beautiful chocolate god!" She exclaimed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck from were he was kneeled down in front of her. He let out the breathe he hadn't even known he was holding and instinctually wrapped his own arms around her middle, pulling her closer to him as he buried his face in her neck.

"I'd be an idiot to even think about saying no to you." She added quietly while he continued nuzzling her neck, the smile still plastered across his face. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Penelope. Forever." Came his own deep, husky reply as he pulled back, tucking some wayward hair behind her ear and gently caressing the side of her neck. "But I swear if you scare me like that again, woman, I'll handcuff you to our bed and leave you there." He added with a smile.

"Ooow, sounds fun." Penelope answered and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear as if someone might overhear them. "Are you going to use the special furry handcuffs or the more formal, FBI issue?"

A shiver went down his spine as her hot breathe tickled his ear and her breasts lightly grazed over his chest. The temperature in his living room just rose at least 30 degrees higher them what was normal. Then again he really should be used to that by now.

He didn't remember the small velvet box he had clutched in his right hand until he nearly dropped. All thanks to the oh so tempting goddess currently kissing his neck. Nearly dropping the precious little gift brought him out of the haze he found himself in though.

Standing up, his knee creaking slightly from remaining in the same position for so long, he pulled Penelope up with him. He opened the box, intent on getting this done, but was once again distracted as he caught sight of those red, moist lips beckoning him closer. Damn. He couldn't help it, he leaned forward and crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss that sent sparks down to his extremities. Heat rose, passions exploded and he was just about ready to yank that damn dress right off her gorgeous body when a loud bark caused them to jump apart.

Looking over he saw Clooney at the bay window. _Neighbors must be home_, he thought vaguely before turning to look back at his baby girl. They both chuckled and, like so many times before, he was once again caught off guard by her radiating beauty and the sound of her alluring laughter.

But he had a goal.

Opening the blue velvet box he took out the princess cut diamond and emerald ring he had spent months searching for. Looking up he saw her loving stare and new, without a doubt, that this was meant to be. He lifted her left hand and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles before slowly slipping the ring onto her soft, smooth finger.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, entwining their fingers together as she stared at the ring and their joined hand. "Perfect." She stated, this time looking up at him with a watery smile.

He was going to tell her how he wanted one to match her personality, but that none of the stores carried such a magnificently beautiful piece of jewelry. However he was cut off as she placed those ruby red lips on his and worked her spell on him once more.

_Two Hours Later….._

"So, how do you think we should brake the news to our esteemed BAU family?" Penelope asked as they lay cuddled in bed under the blankets. "Or should we wait until we've dealt with the 'Wicked Witch'?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

Morgan lifted his head from were it lay on her shoulder and looked down into her deep brown eyes as he continued to run his hand along her bare side. "Don't worry about Strauss, baby. What do you think I was doing last Thursday for so long that I had to cancel our lunch?' He said with a slight smirk, rolling over onto his back and pulling her with him so she was now the one with her head on his shoulder.

"How'd you get her to go along with this." Penelope asked with her own smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I didn't." He answered with a chuckle and a gleam in his eyes. "I went straight to the director and explained how his prized technical analysis and highly trained profiler were having trouble with a certain person and were becoming agitated over the situation. He assured me we'd receive no trouble from anyone as long as we continued acting professionally."

Their eyes met with a knowing look and both burst out laughing for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. "So, we're free to tell the team anything we want." He stated once the laughter died done a bit.

He watched as that all too familiar, thoughtful look began invading those brown orbs. The look of a plan formulating that, when not directed at him, usually meant for a very amusing time. "Any suggestions on how to go about that, sweetness?" He asked, his mouth turned up at the corners.

"As a matter of fact, I just so happen to have a delightful idea." She answered with that smirk Rossi calls the 'evil kitten smirk'.

_This should prove interesting_…..

* * *

What do you think so far? The next and last chapter will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I've said many times before, I don't own Criminal Minds. I just wish I did.

Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read this story! And for all the great reviews! This is the last part of this little twoshot. Hope you like it!

* * *

Morgan walked into the conference room the next day, trying to hide the grin that he just couldn't seem to get rid of for some reason. Of course why he bothered trying he didn't know…oh right…the plan. Slouching down into a random chair he took a gulp of his coffee in an effort to stop the chuckle threatening to escape. That didn't however stop the dancing flame in his eyes which of course his fellow profilers noticed.

"Good night yesterday, Morgan?" Rossi asked, glancing up from the newspaper he was reading across the table.

"The best." He answered with a smirk and a wink down the table at Prentiss.

"Men are pigs." The raven haired profiler stated matter-of-factly with barely a glance his way as she continued drinking her coffee.

"Oh how true…" Came the sweet voice of none other the Penelope Garcia as she glided into the room followed by Hotch and Reid. "But I've found they do have their uses…occasionally." She continued with a smirk and an appraising stare at Morgan. He gave her one of his patented, Morgan seduction smiles and a wink in return as he set back in his chair.

"Watch yourself, girl. You never know where comments like that will make you end up." He stated as a flash of Penelope handcuffed to their bed wearing nothing but a smirk invaded his mind. He looked over and locked eyes with her as she continued to look him up and down and he knew the same thing was currently filling her head as well. Or maybe it was the reversed imagine that had her smiling like a Cheshire cat…

A blast of heat cursed through him, but his attention was soon drawn away from that train of thought when Hotch began the morning briefing.

The case was pretty simple and clean cut. They wouldn't even have to fly out and it probably wouldn't take more then a couple days. Which was just the way he liked it. That meant more one-on-one time with his fiancée.

The meeting was coming to an end, the folders being packed up, which meant Penelope's plan was about to be put into action. It took all his self control not to start grinning again.

He took his time shuffling his papers and putting them back in the folder while the others were already getting up from the table. Emily and Rossi were almost at the door when Penelope moved in for the attack, stopping everyone dead in their track.

"Hey, Morgan." She called from across the table. "Will you marry me?" The simple question, asked with such seriousness so that it wasn't waved off as teasing, was met with complete silence.

Morgan glanced around the room to see the reactions and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Hotch was staring at Penelope with a raised eyebrow, Reid's head kept going back and forth between them as if trying to figure out if she was serious, while Rossi had this smirk only he could pull off and Emily's mouth was slightly agape as she looked on apparently realizing the seriousness of the conversation.

"Damn well took you long enough to ask, Garcia." He answered, the grin he'd been fighting for the last hour finally coming through again.

Penelope smirked playfully with a sultry look in her eyes as she marched over to him. She reached out her hand, which he took after glancing up at her, and tugged him into a standing position with one fluid motion. "Good, because I already have the ring." She stated, waving her left hand in the air slightly as if to show off her newest piece of jewelry.

And with that she pulled him down for a kiss which he happily returned. When they pulled apart they saw the rest of the team still frozen to the spot, expect now they were smiling. Well, at least most were. The corner of Hotch's mouth was twitching upwards as if he wanted to smile, but was trying not to, and Reid was still looking between the two of them with slight shock as if he wasn't sure what was really going on.

Morgan wrapped an arm around Penelope's waist, kissed the corner of her lips, and they then walked passed their friends and out of the room with matching grins spread across both their faces.

* * *

Well, that's it. Did you like it? Let me know what you think!


End file.
